


True Love Defined (The Reboot)

by Jknight97



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bullying, Drama & Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Spirit World, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jknight97/pseuds/Jknight97
Summary: This is a story that I wrote based on a short ARC by uzrfrndly called, "This Is What True Love Looks Like" and the comic by EmberLarelle276 in DA and Tumblr. The characters of Zootopia are owned by Disney and I may, from time to time, refer to other OCs by other writers. The setting is an Alternate Universe where Judy and Nick have known each other since High School.





	1. In the Beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welcome to the latest version of my very first Zootopia fanfiction! Many of you have been patiently waiting for an update and for that I want to apologize as RL and other stories got in the way. Plus, I was growing increasingly unhappy with how the story was playing out that I felt it deserved (and those who have been following the story) a rewrite. This is the third version of an original story inspired by an arc written by uzrfrndly and a comic by Sprinkah/Emberlaurelle. However, except for the hospital scene, that is where the similarity ends. Sprinkah is taking his comic down another route while I definitely have plans to ship my favourite couple.
> 
> There is an M rating to this story, unfortunately, as I will be discussing topics that some readers may find offensive. There will be fluff mixed with in with a generous dash of lemon. I was hoping to lower it from its original rating but my muse demands that I keep to the original as much as possible. I will certainly make sure to finish it this time but as the later chapters come about, it may take more time.
> 
> A big shout out to my crew of friendly, neighbourhood beta readers: Stubat007, DancingLunarWolves and, NightWolf0179 who have helped me iron out plots and grammatical errors.
> 
> Thank you all for your patience and now, on with the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are owned by ©Disney except for original characters created by me. Any resemblance to actual persons or mammals, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

_Furonto General Hospital, Canidae, present day…_

The winter storm slammed against the windows with near-gale force winds. The wet snow blew sideways as the roof creaked under the massive buildup. The bull elk EMT looked outside and was glad his shift had just ended. He checked his reflection in the window and thoughtfully scratched one of the two rounded stumps on his head. Shrugging his shoulders, he grinned and fingergunned the brawny mammal in the window and set off down the hallway, merrily whistling. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he made his way to the front door where he spotted his petite girlfriend intently poring over a clipboard, oblivious to the rest of the world. Slyly smiling, he put the bag down and silently crept up behind her.

"Hey there, Patricia!" he murmured as he bent down and wrapped his arms around the slim waist of the lovely young female cheetah nurse. "Ready for our date tonight?"

"Frank!" she happily squealed with a slight Afurican accent. "C'mere, _mpenzi_," she cooed as she turned and drew him in for a kiss. "Mmm… have I got a hankering for venison, tonight," the feline purred as she ran a paw over his broad chest.

Blushing, the buck grinned and quipped, "Well, you must admit, I am an acquired taste. Plus," he teased, waggling his eyebrows, "you know I can't resist when it comes to eating–"

"Don't!" Patricia playfully warned, clamping his muzzle shut, "Don't even think of going there if you expect to warm my bed tonight."

With a playful gleam in his eye, he struck back. He began poking his hooves against her ticklish sides, forcing her to release her hold on his proboscis as she squeaked with laughter. "You know you can't resist my charms, pussycat. I'm your catnip of love, your ball of yarn, your cod liver of desire." Frank smugly quipped.

"Gaaah! Where do you find your pickup lines? At the magazine rack of the supermarket counter?" the she-cheetah groaned in mock agony. "Seriously though," she worriedly asked as she eyed the winter mess outside the building. She slightly shifted her head so that it rested on the muscular chest of her boyfriend as she pressed herself up against him. "Can we even make it out tonight? I heard on the radio that they're telling everyone to stay home if they don't have to be anywhere else to be. It's going to take forever for the city snowplows to clear all that snow away."

"We'll be fine, sugar," Frank gently assured her as he turned her face up to his so he could press a quick peck to her lips. "The underground walkway beneath the hospital connects to the subway. We can stay at your place since it's nearer. And if it will make you feel any better, we can just chill in the apartment and catch up on the shows on Furflix."

"I know," she sighed, amber eyes staring lovingly into liquid pools of coffee that made her literally weak at the knees. "But I really wanted tonight to be really special since it's our first year anniversary as a couple. And you've been working overtime just so you can take me to that fancy new interspecies bar."

"Honey, there's always tomorrow. As the responsible one in this relationship," he laughed as she snorted in derision and thumped him with her paw, "I have to make sure we get home safely in this weather. It's not fit for either predator or prey out there. At least the subway is still running and your apartment is just five minutes from our stop."

"Okay, let me get changed and I'll meet you by the front door."

"Uhm, hun?" Frank bashfully asked. "I know we're not supposed to do this in public but it's been a long shift and my shoulders are killing me. Can you do that… thing? You know..?"

"Ooh, you're a glutton for punishment," she cooed as she unsheathed her claws and lightly scritched his neck fur. "We could get into trouble, you know that, right?"

"Look," he said, quickly glancing around as he pulled her into a dimly lit corner behind some medical equipment, "there's no one around. Has your replacement gone on her rounds?" Noting the nod of her head, he quickly pushed on in a pleading tone. "Just a quickie, please? Just to tide me over until we get home? You have that touch that–"

Before he could continue, the she-cat grabbed his ears and dragged his head down so that her sharp teeth were around his wide neck. He froze, unable to breathe as he heard the pounding of his heart in his ears. He felt her jaws slowly tighten, her fangs slightly digging into his skin but not breaking it; slowly cutting off his oxygen supply. He instinctively tried to pull her off but she had wrapped her hind legs around his body, keeping his arms pinned to his side. He was amazed at the things he noticed in that moment: the sharp spike of her personal scent; her whiskers tickling his nose; the softness of her fur; the sub-guttural hiss coming from her; the medical factoid running through his brain that the crushing power of a cheetah's jaw was three times stronger, pound for pound, than a tiger's. Just as he thought he was about to faint, she released his neck and began licking the spot where her fangs had recently been. She rubbed her head against his cheek, purring as her tail wrapped around his right arm.

"_Jamani_, Frank! That was a rush. Are you okay?" Patricia asked as the buck slightly staggered under the combined weight as he recovered his senses.

"Sweet Gaia, Pat. You get better at this every time." He gasped as he let her down. He straightened his posture and clothing. He gingerly rubbed the spot where her fangs had recently been. He slightly winced but it was nothing compared to the relief he felt. He flexed his wide shoulders and twisted his neck back and forth, no longer feeling the tightness in the muscles. "I feel great! All that stress is gone. Nothing like an almost near-death experience to get rid of the day's mental garbage," he chuckled. He leaned down to passionately capture her lips once more. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life," he whispered into her ear.

"Now, look what you've gone and done," she lovingly rumbled, "you've got my motor running. I expect a full oil change and lubrication check tonight."

"Whatever it takes to please my little minx. Now, off with you, my dear," he smirked, winking as he patted her pert rear with his hoof, "before I decide to take care of my other 'problem' right here."

She seductively smiled as she turned away, exaggeratedly swaying her hips as she walked back to the nurse's station while her tail quivered upright behind her. Frank made sure she saw him ogling her, licking his lips as she walked away. They both liked to tease each other and were not shy when it came to bedroom matters. And, after six months of living together, he felt in his heart that he had found the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The sex was great but it was just icing on the cake.

There once was a time when a union like theirs had been frowned upon. In Zootopia, where mammals were encouraged to try everything, he had seen that it was mere lip service. He had read too many reports of mammals being attacked because they had dared to try something against the societal norm. Canidae, on the other hand, had always been a country that accepted and tolerated new and different ideas. Predator-prey couples found that they were no longer seen as pariahs just like same sex couples. Laws had been passed that not only welcomed mammals from different backgrounds but promoted their diversity as well. He had secretly made the decision to apply for naturalization so that he could make a new life with her in this country. He hoped she felt the same when he popped the question tonight.

"Ready, Frank?"

Shaken from his internal reverie, his breath caught at the sight of the mammal standing before him. She still had on her plain non-descript nurse's uniform with a thick winter jacket on but she could have been wearing a burlap sack for all he cared. She was a godsend and tonight, he prayed she would accept his proposal to become mates.

"What is it about you that makes the sun pale in comparison?" he wondered aloud. "Maybe it's because you're perfect in every way? Or that your beauty surpasses even that of Gazelle, the Angel with Horns?"

Patricia could only blush at his words. She was not used to being admired and praised as much as he did to her. Before she met Frank, she had been a loner, preferring her books to going out. She had come to Canidae in order to gain an education and did not want to fritter away the hard-earned funds of her family by partying. Frank had the reputation of being a party-mammal, only on the lookout for fun. So, she made it a point to avoid him. But when they had started working side-by-side in the emergency room of the hospital, she had discovered his warm and caring side.

"You fill my head with sweet sayings but nothing for my empty belly?" She was not a hopeless romantic like him, choosing to respond snarkily instead. From time to time, she needed to ground him as he tended to lay it on too thick.

Laughing, he reached into his backpack and brought out several strips of turkey jerky. "Will these do? I'd hate to have you chewing on me until we get to the apartment."

"That's reserved for the bedroom," she whispered, involuntarily blushing, as she yanked the preserved treats out of his hoof. "And how did you come to have these on you? Last time I checked, prey avoided having anything to do with meat?"

"Yeah, but my _malaika_ needs to eat–"

Before he could finish his sentence, the emergency doors slid open and a snow-covered mammal, effortlessly carrying a large bundle bridal style in its arms, entered.

"I need help! My mate is in labour!" yelled the male.

Glancing at one another, the elk and cheetah comfortably slipped into their professional mode.

"Over here, sir!" yelled Patricia as she headed to the nurse's station, removing her winter gear. "Frank! Get her over to the ER, stat! I'll alert the doctor on standby."

As soon as Frank brought a wheelchair over, the male carefully placed the large bundle in it. He unwrapped it to reveal a very irate and very pregnant grey bunny with black-tipped ears.

"Nicholas Piberious Wilde! I oughta–"

Before she could finish, the male placed a finger on her muzzle, silencing her. "Shhh, Carrots! You're okay now. Relax!"

"Relax? I'll give you something to relax, you mangy mutt! I'll… _aaaaahhhh_!" The rabbit screamed, quite obviously in pain as she clutched at her distended abdomen. Afterwards, she pointed an accusing finger at the other mammal. "You did this to me. I'll never forgive you! I hate you!" She burst into tears and started sobbing as Frank wheeled her into one of the ER partitions separated only by a screen. With Nick's help, Frank placed her on the gurney meant for a much larger mammal and left them alone as he brought the wheelchair out.

Nick sighed as he removed his snow jacket. The red fox brushed off most of the white powder, hung it on a nearby hook, and approached the sobbing lapine. "C'mon, Judy," he murmured, "you know I love you, right?" With her seated on the hospital bed, they were eye-level with one another. He lifted her head by the chin and smooched her nose, causing it to wrinkle. "You bunnies; so emotional."

"Stop that," she whispered, grasping his arm as if she were drowning, "I'm trying to be mad at you."

Nick hopped up onto the stretcher so that he sat beside her and drew her closer. "You can be mad at me later. For now, just relax."

Judy snuggled into his side as Nick wrapped his tail around her, letting her clutch it like a security blanket. As he returned, Frank coughed into his hoof in order to catch their attention. "If you need anything, just press that buzzer over there," indicating the device hanging nearby. "In the meantime, I'll get you some ice chips for you to suck on. The doctor will be here soon." He withdrew once more to give them some privacy.

“What I wouldn’t do to have some whiskey in that ice,” Judy grumpily muttered. Nick laughed but groaned in pain as she elbowed him. “Not funny, Nick!”

“Look, sweetie. I get that you’re in pain but drinking alcohol could harm the kits. Do you really want that?”

“No,” she resignedly sighed, ears drooping as she forlornly clutched his tail. “It-It’s just that I’m a mess! This isn’t what I planned on! I had dreams and now look at me!”

Nick grimly scowled at her. "Are you saying you don't want the kits? 'Coz it's too late to abort them. If you don't want them–"

"Wh-what? No! I do want kits! I want _your_ kits! I...I just don't know if I want these…"

Nick was spared from replying by the arrival of the armadillo doctor, Dr. Dharma. She shooed him out as she prepared to inspect her patient.

"_What am I doing here?"_ Nick silently raged as he paced the corridor outside. "_What if I'm not the father of these babies? Should they be my responsibility? If they're Jack's, he should be standing here and..."_ Nick furiously growled, not wanting to finish the thought.

Jack.

His hackles rose just at the very thought of that insane hare's paws on her. "_Damn that Jack! If I ever find that bastard, I'll skin him alive and use his pelt as a floor rug."_

Hearing his name called, Nick made his way back to Judy and the doctor. The aged armadillo obstetrician clarified that although Judy had gone into labour, her cervix had not yet fully dilated so they needed to wait a bit more. She suggested that they walk around the hospital a bit to give Judy's body more time to catch up with the birthing process. She gave them instructions to return as soon her contractions were five minutes apart. Nodding in understanding, the mismatched couple made their way down the hallway.

Nick walked behind Judy who, in turn, waddled to the front of the hospital elevators. He glanced at the expectant doe who was bravely putting up a front and trying her hardest not to cry. She was on the verge of breaking down and yet, despite his anger, his heart felt so heavy seeing her physically tired from the pregnancy. She looked so vulnerable. Broken. Not the Judy he had known who always had a bit of sunshine in her pockets, ready and willing to share it with the world.

"So, heard anything about his whereabouts?" asked Nick, trying to pass the time.

"Who? Jack?" she said with anger in her voice. "No, and I hope that he gets eaten!"

Judy sadly turned back to face the bank of elevators and reflected on what had gone wrong and where it had all started…

* * *

_Zootopia Bureau of Central Intelligence, six months earlier..._

"Welcome to the Zootopia Intelligence Agency, Miss Hopps!"

Judy turned to greet the voice and came face to face with a rather handsome grey rabbit. Except for the fact that he had three black stripes on each side of his face and similar markings at the top of his ears, Jack Savage oozed confidence and sophistication as he strode towards her. His suave steely blue eyes stared directly into her amethyst ones as she felt a slight flush come to her cheeks.

"My name is Jack Savage and I will be your liaison here in the ZIA. You come highly recommended by Chief Bogo of the ZPD."

Judy caught herself staring at him and responded with a bit of embarrassment, "Thank you Mr. Savage though I don't know how a mere computer technician from the ZPD Cybercrime Division could be of help to the ZIA."

"Please, call me Jack." He flashed a very charming smile. "Chief Bogo mentioned that you were his best when it came to tracking down fugitives who went into hiding only to surface from time to time in the Dark Web."

"Well, I've been somewhat successful–" Judy blushed, as she hated to take praise for just doing her job at the ZPD.

"Nonsense!" he gently interrupted her. "Your success rate, which has led to the apprehension and successful conviction of cybercriminals, is phenomenal! In fact, it even surpasses the best minds of ZIA's own Cybercrime Division."

Judy squirmed, unused to such praise, and bowed her head, looking down at her paws. "Thank you again, Mr. Savage," she hoarsely whispered.

She felt his paw gently cup her chin as he slowly lifted her face to look into his eyes. "The praise is well deserved. And Mr. Savage is my father. I would appreciate it very much if you would just call me Jack" he said in a low, sexy, sultry voice that only she could hear.

She felt giddy just looking into his eyes and did not trust herself to be able to speak. Her heart began to pound loudly in her ears. "_Sweet cheese and crackers! I hope he doesn't hear that." _Swallowing, she could only nod her head.

"Come then," as he wrapped her paw around his arm. "Let me show you to your office and then I'll introduce you to the head of ZIA who will brief you on our mission into Canidae. We'll be leaving tomorrow. Tonight, we can have a nice quiet dinner by ourselves in order to get more acquainted."

* * *

_Furonto General Hospital, present time..._

She was jolted back to the present when she felt a contraction hit her. That meeting with Jack Savage happened over six months ago and most of what happened in between seemed to be a blur.

She leaned against the wall, stopping to catch her breath. She looked over her shoulder and noticed Nick standing with his paws clasped behind his back, staring at the hallway in front of her with half-lidded eyes, not looking at her. Despite his bored appearance, she could see that his eyes, nose and ears were on high alert, scanning the surrounding area for anything unusual. She also noticed that he was standing on the balls of his hind paws; a wound spring, ready to lash out at potential enemies. Plus, the way he stood behind her, showed he was using his body to shield her from any potential danger.

She was thankful for his presence and the feeling of unease abated. But that was all he allowed her to see. She wanted to know what was going on inside of him. How did he feel about her? Most especially now that she was about to give birth to potentially Jack's offspring. She hated it whenever he put on his mask. "_Never let them see that they get to you."_ She still remembered his old mantra.

Her mind flitted back to the time she had arrived in Canidae with Jack...

* * *

_The Grand Pangolin Arms Hotel, six months earlier..._

Canidae. Land of the Vulpine. Zootopia's nearest neighbor and largest trading partner that shared one of the longest borders in the world between the two countries. She was accompanying Jack to Canidae so that she could help him locate a fugitive who had left Zootopia ten years ago before justice could be served. Relations between Zootopia and Canidae were very friendly. Yet, he preferred to remain undercover until he could actually locate and apprehend the fugitive. So, posing as business partners out on a scouting mission for potential opportunities, they had checked into their separate hotel rooms. Jack had not disclosed the name of the mammal they were looking for but he told her he would debrief her once they arrived in Canidae. He had her meet him at the hotel bar where she found him seated at a table booth with a martini in his hand.

"Have a seat, Judy. What can I order for you?"

"A small glass of red wine will do, Jack. Thank you."

When her drink arrived, Jack pushed a Manila folder over containing the name of their intended target. He did not say anything but merely nodded for her to open it. As she did, she gasped with surprise. She was looking at the familiar face of a red fox. A fox by the name of Nicholas Piberius Wilde, her old high school classmate from Bunnyburrow High who had disappeared from her life almost ten years ago.

"Why are we going after Nick?" she worriedly asked Jack as she looked up from the file. "What did he do?"

"There is an outstanding warrant for his arrest after being involved in a serious altercation that took place over ten years ago. He managed to slip out of Zootopia right after so he was never charged before a court of law. Thus, the statute of limitations has been suspended and will start once he is charged in a Zootopian court."

"What serious altercation? The only thing I remember that happened ten years ago with him was…" she hesitated as her voice slowly trailed off as the memories came flooding back.

"Yes, the incident that occurred between him and your boyfriend at that time, Robby Peterson."

"But that wasn't Nick's fault!" Judy fumed, shooting upright in her seat and grasping the table's edges. "He was only acting in self-defense!"

"Sit down, Judy," Jack coldly commanded. "Don't make a scene. Remember, we're supposed to be incognito." Once she had settled back, he continued. "I don't like it either, Judy," Jack dramatically sighed as he signaled the female anteater who was waiting on them to refresh his drink. "However, Robby's father, who is politically connected due to his many campaign contributions, has been pressuring us lately for his arrest. We caught a break recently regarding his whereabouts. Since the warrant has never been served, it remains outstanding and I've been tasked by my superiors to bring him in."

"That doesn't seem fair considering that Robby started the whole thing!" She snapped, her arms crossed against her chest as her ears continued to vibrate in anger. She wanted to wipe the smug look off Jack's face. "Is this why you chose me to come with you? So that I could be your bait for the trap?"

Jack snickered condescendingly as he nonchalantly swished his drink. "Now, now, Judy. I expected that you would feel this way considering your previous relationship with him. However," he smirked as he leaned back against the seat, "you give me too much credit. It was your chief who suggested that you would be the best candidate to do the job of convincing him to return with us voluntarily. If he chooses not to, then there is the possible complication of having to smuggle him out of Canidae. At present, Zootopia and Canidae are still working out a system of repatriation. However, we cannot wait for the courts to come up with one as it may still take several years. So," spreading his paws out before him, "we now have a window of opportunity and I intend to take advantage of it. Life is messy and is never fair. As an officer of the ZIA, I must uphold Zootopia law, no matter how distasteful it may seem to you. And I expect you, as an officer of the ZPD, to do the same."

She inwardly cringed at his accusatory words but deigned to show any outward emotion, focusing on the file in her paw instead. She knew that he was only speaking the truth and she was letting her emotions affect her judgment. Not wanting to argue further, she began reading Nick's dossier.

_Subject: Nicholas Piberius Wilde_

_Background: Former member of the Canidaen Armed Forces. Served six years and received an Honourable Discharge. Recipient of the Canidaen Medal of Military Valour, several Medals of Bravery and the Peacekeeping Service Medal. After leaving the military, Nicholas Wilde was known to have started a photography business in Canidae and has managed to keep a low profile since then. He has no visible pawprint on the Internet and has remained off the grid except when filing his income taxes electronically, usually from an Internet café or public library. The address on these tax returns indicates that it is a post office box, which has been under surveillance. He has never appeared but someone comes from time to time to pick up the mail. After following said mammal to various locations on several occasions, the mail seems to mysteriously disappear from them and any attempts to backtrack to the time it occurred have proven futile._

_Specialty: Marksman_

_Current whereabouts: unknown_

Inside the folder, she found photos of Nick when he was in the military. He looked handsomely stunning in his military uniform. He had a commanding presence around him and those emerald eyes of his brought back many pleasant memories. The military training he underwent had transformed the once scrawny fox she had known back in Bunnyburrow High into a mouth-watering hunk of a mammal. His body looked… buff. "_I'd certainly have a much harder time wrapping my arms around that chest_!" she mentally giggled.

"So, what is this break you've mentioned?" she frowned as she reluctantly turned her eyes back to Jack.

"It seems that he has recently created an account on Furbook under an alias. We deduced it was him because our cybercrime experts kept seeing him visit only one account. Yours."

Her eyes widened in surprise and outrage. "He's been stalking me? How in the sweet butterballs did you know? Have you also been keeping tabs on me all this time? And whatever happened to the concept of privacy?" At that moment, she wanted nothing more but to reach over and smack Jack across the cheek. She debated doing just that, upending her drink over his head, and walking out of the mission. In the end, her professionalism and her desire to see Nick once more won out over her contempt for the smarmy mammal that sat across from her. She felt dirtier every minute she spent with him but she forcefully swallowed back the bile.

"We're covered by our federal mandate regarding national security. And," shrugging nonchalantly, "if you must know, we had a warrant to do so. Anyway, all that's moot at this point. We're not sure if he has been watching you all this time. But, whenever we have been able to detect him every time he logs in, he appears to be using an anonymous virtual private network that is being bounced over several international servers so it is quite difficult to locate his exact position. We are certain, however, that after his military discharge, he has never left the protection that Canidae gives its citizens and has remained in this country."

"So, where do we go from here?"

"We want you to contact him and to bring him out into the open so that we can either arrest him peacefully…or take him back to Zootopia. By force, if necessary and under heavy sedation."

She didn't like the latter option proposed by her lapine superior, however, she deigned to voice her opinion over it, knowing it was standard operating procedure for the ZIA.

"And how do you know he'd be willing to break his cover for me?" she asked Jack.

"I just know." Jack replied with a hint of a sneer on his lips and didn't say another word.

Judy began to feel some misgivings about the case. She knew she would be happy to be able to reconnect with her best friend again however she didn't like the fact that she would be betraying him just because of a misunderstanding that occurred many years ago. But because of her oath and duty to uphold Zootopia's laws–no matter how unfair they may seem–she felt she had no choice in the matter.

And that was what sickened her to her stomach.


	2. When We Were Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy in Bunnyburrow High...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My apologies to all my readers but I finally am satisfied with this chapter to publish it. 'Nuff said! Also, a shout out to Cookboss88 (https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4671815/CookBoss88) who graciously allowed me to use their OC, Robby, from their story, "Were You Expecting Someone Else?"
> 
> There is an M rating to this story, unfortunately, as I will be discussing topics that some readers may find offensive. There will be fluff mixed with in with a generous dash of lemon. I was hoping to lower it from its original rating but my muse demands that I keep to the original as much as possible. I will certainly make sure to finish it this time but as the later chapters come about, it may take more time.
> 
> A big shout out to my crew of friendly, neighbourhood beta readers: Stubat007, DancingLunarWolves and, NightWolf0179 who have helped me iron out plots and grammatical errors.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are owned by ©Disney except for original characters created by me. Any resemblance to actual persons or mammals, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

Chapter Two

When We Were Young

_Furonto General Hospital, present day..._

Nick and Judy were waiting for the elevator doors to open so they could see her OB/GYN. The contractions were now almost seven minutes apart, and the doctor had advised her to come back as soon as they did so that she could be admitted. As they were waiting, Nick heard Judy gasp and caught her as she almost fainted after a particularly long and painful contraction.

Nick's frozen countenance slipped slightly as he snidely remarked with a waggle of his eyebrows, "Hey, Carrots! If I knew that you wanted to snuggle, you could have just asked."

The glare that she gave him could have peeled the paint off the walls as she forcefully swatted his muzzle with all her strength. "Nick, this is not the time! I'm fucking having babies!" she scolded.

She immediately regretted hitting him. He didn't deserve that. She just felt so tired, helpless, and confused. Her mood swings didn't help, thanks to her pregnancy. Caught off-guard by her outburst, the vulpine cradled his muzzle. She thought she saw a hurt look cross his face but he quickly slipped his mask back on, shutting her out. He merely snarked back, "Tch! Tch! Such language, young lady!" as he waggled his index finger at her.

If the look she gave him could kill, he would have been six feet under by now. Before either one could say anything else, they heard the ding of the elevator door opening. He helped her get on as they rode up to the floor to the Maternity Ward. Inside the elevator, she turned and leaned her forehead against his chest. "Thanks. And sorry," she quietly mumbled, her voice muffled by his shirt.

She felt his paw tentatively reach around her back to draw her closer. She pressed herself against him, seeking his warmth, slightly shivering within the slightly frigid metal box.

"Just like old times, eh, Carrots?" she heard him say. "Reminds me of the first time you used me as your fur coat."

She rolled her eyes but smiled involuntarily. Leave it up to him to come up with the most mundane memory in her most stressful moment. Her mind wandered back to their time in high school...

* * *

_Bunnyburrow High School, fourteen years earlier..._

"Hi there! You must be the new student! Welcome to Bunnyburrow High!"

Nick turned around to see who was speaking to him. He didn't see anyone.

"Down here, dummy!"

Hearing silvery laughter, he looked down, and his breath caught. There, dressed in a yellow sweater, frilly skirt, and matching leggings was the most adorable creature he had ever seen in his life. The colour of her outfit along with her grey fur delightfully complemented the most amazing amethyst eyes he had ever seen. Her head only came up to his chest, but her ears, which appeared to have been shyly folded behind her, stood happily erect once she caught his eye. She enthusiastically bounced on her toes as she extended her paw out.

"Hi! My name is Judy Hopps! I'm the Official Greeter for Bunnyburrow High, and I'd like to welcome you to the best four years of your life!"

Nick couldn't help but grin as her optimism was contagious. He grasped her outstretched paw and kissed the back of it with a twinkle in his eye. He hadn't been in the best of moods that morning, but seeing this bunny with her bubbly personality chased the clouds away.

"M'lady!" he dramatically sang out, "Thou dost warmest the heart of this weary traveller with thine words. And thy beauty eases the sight of mine eyes. Having seen the dreariness of yonder barren landscape as I embarked on my most perilous journey this morn, 'tis truly a blessing. I thank thee for such a fine welcome. Thou mayest calleth me, Sir Nicholas." He released her paw, swept an imaginary cap off his head and with his head bent, bowed down on one knee with a flourish of his paws.

She couldn't help but blush at his flattery. However, the sight of him on one knee before her caused her to giggle effervescently. His heart filled at the melodious sound and swore to find more ways to produce that silvery tune.

"You're funny, Nicholas! But can I call you Nick instead? 'Nicholas'," she began, pausing to hold a paw to her chest while taking on a faux snooty tone, pointing her nose up in the air as she embraced his silliness, "soundeth so pretentious. We must beeth above such ordinary riffraff."

"If that beeth the desire of m'lady, so beeth it. But, perchance, thou wouldst granteth me a boon?"

She looked at him questioningly. "Pray tell, what wouldst this lowly maiden have that a Knight, such as thou, wouldst need?"

He sighed. "A Knight of the Holy Order cannot stand till his lady orders him to. And my knee is starting to hurt in this position so I would rather appreciate it if you did."

"Oh! Then, arise, Sir Nick!" she said, bursting into another fit of giggles.

He stood up, brushed the imaginary dirt off his knees, and asked, "So what is there to do in this Podunk town?"

Acting as if she had not heard his snarky remark, Judy hopped up to grab his school tie and started pulling him down the hallways. Caught off guard, Nick had no choice but to follow her, her strength greatly surprising him. They passed by the other students who–upon seeing the duo approach–parted like the Red Sea.

As they were walking down the hallways, she began to tell him about how wonderful things were in Bunnyburrow, her plans to go to Zootopia where anyone could become what they wanted to be and how she was going to go there to make the world a better place for every mammal. During this impromptu tour of his new school, she kept up a constant stream of chatter. The other mammals gave them a wide berth, sniggering and whispering snide side comments as they passed by.

"_There goes the Energizer Bunny!_"

"_I pity that freshman. She's going to talk his ears off_," he overheard some say.

"_Look at that,_" he heard another female rabbit disparagingly comment, which raised his hackles, "_has she no shame? I mean, c'mon. A fox?_"

Nick knew that if he could hear them, so could she, given a bunny's natural acute sense of hearing. He observed her large ears twist at each hurtful comment. And yet, she continued to radiate positivity. He hated to admit it but he was starting to admire her resolve.

Soon, in a remote part of the school that appeared infrequently visited by the school's populace, they came to a halt outside of a room that had a sign, _Bunnyburrow Gazette_, above it. Judy released the death grip she had on his tie, causing Nick to stumble a bit before catching himself.

"What's this?" Nick asked as he straightened his now unkempt tie and posture. Even though he hated mornings with a passion, he was a fastidious dresser and was a bit ticked off with the way Judy had messed with his impeccable fashion.

"It's the school newspaper."

"I can see that. And, pray tell, what exactly are we doing here?" Nick snarked. He wasn't feeling sociable at the moment and he didn't want to play twenty questions. Even though she was quite easy on the eyes.

"I was hoping you'd volunteer your talent as a photographer and help me publish the monthly issues. You see, I'm the school newspaper's editor, writer, and junior reporter all rolled into one," Judy said proudly.

Nick tilted his head and eyed her suspiciously. "Yeah, right," he commented dryly. "And I'm Daddy Stagbucks posing as a fox."

"I'm the only one doing it as no one else wants the job," Judy glumly admitted, holding her head down, clutching both paws to her chest while forlornly dragging a hind paw on the floor. Her ears, which had been previously been standing up in excitement, flopped against her back in apparent frustration.

Nick couldn't make sense as to why his heart ached at the dejection etched in her face. Then all of a sudden, her demeanour changed back to a sunny smile as she cheerily proclaimed, "But no matter! I'm going to do it or die trying!"

Nick laughed out loud at her bravado. Narrowing her eyes, she scowled, and promptly whomped him in the arm. "_Boy, she packs a wallop for a small bunny!_" Nick thought, wincing in pain as he grasped the sore spot.

"I'm not kidding, you goof!" she irritably stated, ears erect with displeasure once more as she cutely–in Nick's eyes–stomped her right hind paw.

"I'm not laughing at you; I'm laughing because of you." Nick grimaced while rubbing his arm. _I betcha that's going to sting for a week!_ Nick internally groused. "Wait! How did you know that photography was my thing?"

"Oh! I checked your files out and saw that you had listed it as a hobby."

"What!" Nick said, outraged at her brazenness. "Only the Principal and staff are allowed access to my personal files. How did you manage to see them?"

"Well, computers are kinda my thing since I'm planning to be a computer engineer when I grow up so I… _kinda-hacked-the-school's-database-to-see-who-of-the-newbies-I-could-hijack-to-help-me-out._" She sheepishly admitted in a rush of breath while rubbing her neck. "I-I just didn't want you to be taken by the other clubs. I really need your help. Could you help me out? Pleeeeease?" She stared up at him, her purple orbs shimmering in the fluorescent light with a little bit of lip quiver added, her front paws clasped together in supplication.

Nick stared open-mouthed at the bunny before him. She not only had just shared that she had committed a crime that could lead to a hefty monetary fine or jail time or both but she had done it in the most disarming way possible. There was also the fact that she didn't even seem to care that he was a fox. His species was the least trusted and liked by other mammals, especially prey. Historically speaking, foxes and rabbits were mortal enemies. Yet, she showed no fear of him or what he potentially could do with her confession. And, on top of that, the face she made when she pleaded with him was so criminally cute, he almost didn't have the heart to say no. But then, he wasn't in a great mood either.

"That look should be illegal in all fifty states," he muttered under his breath. "Listen here, Carrots–," Nick began.

"You're going to want to refrain from calling me 'Carrots'!" Judy huffed, her arms crossed as she glared at the fox.

"Whatever… Carrots," the tod taunted, idly brushing aside what he saw as an impotent threat. "Let me ask you if this story sounds familiar: cute little bunny wants to become something more than just your average prey student in a school with over ten thousand others. So, she takes on the hardest, least liked project and enlists the aid of a predator in order that she'll get noticed and show everyone that predators and prey can work together, singing 'Kumbaya' all the while just so it will look good on her résumé. Only to find out, whoopsie, said predator isn't interested in helping her. And, double whoopsie, why should I even believe that a cute little prey like yourself would be willing to work with a predator? Are you trying to punk the new kit? I mean, I was born at night but I sure wasn't born yesterday. Who put you up to it? Are there others in on this prank?" He straightened up and cupped his paws around his muzzle as he yelled out in the empty hallway, "Olly olly oxen free! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Seeing no one else around, he returned his attention to the bunny. He noticed her left hind paw angrily thumping the floor in a dissonant beat, her vibrating ears standing tensely erect, and dainty paws balled up into fists. Her eyes had narrowed to mere slits and he swore he could hear an almost un-bunnylike growl emanating deep from within her minute frame. Disregarding the warning signs, he pushed on and ticked off on a third digit. "Finally, whoopsie number threesie. I could report you to the principal for hacking into the school's servers and violating my privacy. Let's see you get into the ZPD, or for that matter, any company with that black mark on your school record. You'll probably come crawling back here to Bunnyburrow, with that cute tail tucked between your legs, and become–what is it that you bunnies do best beside multiply? Ah, yes. A carrot farmer."

"Why you no-good, rude, rotten, insensitive jerk! You're nothing but a conniving, scheming, ungrateful, dishonest–"

"Ah, ah, ah," warned Nick, waggling a finger in her face. "We don't want to add speciesism to your list of crimes now, do we?" He smirked as he crouched down so that he was level with her pretty face. _Gee, even when she's mad, she's cute. Can't say what I like best. Her eyes or that cute little button nose._

He internally chuckled as she tried to regain control of her temper, grinding her teeth in frustration. She whirled around in order not to lash out to try and wipe the grin off the smug tod's muzzle as she breathed deeply to a count of ten. And that's when he spied his Achilles Heel.

_Karma! I'm in love!_

Fascinated, he gazed as a cute little ball of fluff bobbed and weaved on top of an equally cute and perky rear as Judy stomped around, muttering murderous phrases underneath her breath. After a minute of watching her, he decided that he had had enough fun for today. Straightening up (but not before checking for drool first), he began to walk away.

"Hang in there, Fluff! You'll make some handsome buck a cute wife someday!"

"Hey! Jerk-wad!"

Spinning around at the insult, he was ungraciously yanked down to her level by his tie. _Pretty strong for a cute little bunny_, he gulped as he struggled to get away. Judy's iron grip on his tie did not let up as she forcefully poked him in the chest with her finger, her livid face inches from his snout.

"I've been nothing but nice to you and here you are being a jackass to me."

"Technically speaking, I'm a fo–"

"Can it, Wilde! Did I say you can speak?"

Seeing her murderous glare, Nick wisely mimed zipping his muzzle shut.

"Right, then. First of all, if you didn't want to work with me, you didn't have to be an asinine jerkface about it. A simple 'No' would have sufficed. Second..." she hesitated, a crestfallen look temporarily broke through her stern facade as she struggled with an internal conflict or memory. Her eyes soon hardened, however, and she continued berating him, "... like I told you before, no one else wants the job, and no one wants to work with the 'abnormal' bunny. They'd rather I remain here in Bunnyburrow, grow carrots, and have babies 'til I croak in my old age. Well, I've got news for you, buster! This bunny," she defiantly jerked her thumb at herself, "has plans of going to Zootopia and becoming the first ever rabbit to join the Cybercrime Division. With or without your help. And lastly," she challenged, loosening her grip on Nick's tie, causing him to tip over, "you don't have proof that I hacked into the school's computers to get into your files! It's your word against mine! And besides, no one got hurt."

Nick picked himself up from the floor and sat cross-legged before her so that their eyes were level with one another. He couldn't help but notice that despite her arms being fiercely crossed and a death-glare affixed with laser-like pinpoint accuracy at him, her beautiful violet orbs shimmered with moisture. _I must have hit a raw nerve with her_, Nick surmised with regret. _Ah, shoot. I always was a sucker for female tears._

"Actually, my dear," Nick smirked at as he pulled out a junior spy recording pen which he had hidden in his paw behind his back, "it's your word against yours!" Nick pressed the play button on it and her tinny voice filled the school hallway: "_Besides, you have no proof that I hacked into the school's computers to get into your files! It's your word against mine! And besides, no one got hurt._"

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart."

Shocked, Judy looked at Nick with alarm. "Butter sticks! You gotta erase that! If anyone hears that, there go my chances for the ZPD! Quick, delete that, please!" She hurriedly jumped to try and take the pen but Nick was faster.

"Relax, dumb bunny," Nick assured her as he deftly kept it out of her reach while holding her off with the other arm. "I won't release it. I'll even give it back to you at the end of the month so that you can delete it."

Her moist eyes narrowed in suspicion as she guardedly asked, "What do you want for it?" Judy sniffled as she wiped the back of her paw against her nose.

"Not much. Editorial control over the photos in the newspaper. I'll be willing to help you with the school newspaper since it sounds more fun than watching grass grow. Which, by the look of things, is the most exciting thing that happens around here. However, I have the final decision on what photos to use."

"Oookay. What else?"

"I want you to stop punching me in the arm."

"Can't promise I'll stop especially if you're being an obnoxious jerk." Judy snorted but the corners of her mouth fought not to curl up in a smile.

Seeing that he had managed to almost make her smile, he pressed on. "Fine. I'll grant you the right if I give you a reason. Deal?"

"Yeah, yeah. Anything else?"

"I want to have a lunch partner. Even one as cute as you."

Judy scowled and eyed the seated vulpine with annoyance. The sound of her right hind paw echoed hollowly once more in the empty corridor, thumping out a staccato rhythm as she pondered her dilemma. She inwardly seethed, realizing that she had just been scammed. However, it slowly dawned on her that, even though Nick had been maddeningly accurate about Bunnyburrow High _and_ was trying to blackmail her, he was still willing to help her with the school newspaper. Unlike the numerous others she had approached, but who had just laughed in her face, he was willing to lend a paw. As she started to calm down, she reconsidered the thought of having a fox as a lunch partner. And, as annoying as he was, he also had a quick wit about him that made her laugh. Plus, he undoubtedly was deviously charming.

"Sly fox!" She chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief. "Fine! You win." She spat into her paw and extended it out to him. "You've got a deal!"

"Ewww! Gross!"

"Come on, Wilde," she groused, "this is tradition here in the Burrows. It's not like I'm asking you to drink our mixed blood from a goblet in a blood oath."

"Double ewww! What kind of barbarians are you?" Nick gagged at the mere thought of it.

"As I was saying before you rudely interrupted," Judy impatiently persisted, waving her paw in his face, "that was done back in the medieval times. If you've read about the Predator-Prey Treaty from History class, you'd know. Anyway, since we're now more civilized, this is faster and easier. So, do we have a deal or not? I can also slug you silly till you cry 'Uncle'."

Deciding a wet paw was better than a sore shoulder, Nick quickly spit into his own and grasped hers, unknowingly sealing the beginning of their friendship. The warm smile she gave him as their eyes met melted all his brain cells. He was glad he didn't have to say anything else as he was completely mesmerized by her lavender pools.

"Oh, by the way, Wilde…" she softly trilled.

"Hmmm?" hummed Nick absent-mindedly, her paw still in his.

"Don't call me cute!" she exclaimed, as her other paw flashed out to find the same spot on his already bruised upper bicep.

"_Yeowch!_"

* * *

_Bunnyburrow High School, four years later..._

In their last year in Bunnyburrow High, all Nick could think of was whether he should ask Judy to be his date to the Prom Dance or not. They were good friends. Best of friends, to be precise. They liked doing things together and a lot of people mentioned that they were always attached to the hip. They made a good team. They had hit it off right away ever since that meeting on their first day of school. Whether they were working on a class project (usually Judy did most of the schoolwork), editing the school newspaper (Judy did most of the writing while he took the photos), leading the varsity debate team (his wit and her intellect crushed the opposition every year) or even the synchronized diving competition (she looked good in her swimsuit), they worked together like one flawless machine, each one complementing the other.

Yet, he hesitated. He didn't think her brothers and sisters–all two hundred and seventy-five of them–would like it if a predator asked a prey out on such an important event in her life. Even more so if said predator was a fox. Nor would her ultra-conservative father, Stu Hopps, who always seemed to have his loaded shotgun around whenever he came over to help Judy with her math assignments. His wife, Bonnie–on the other paw–seemed to like having him over, but didn't say anything in front of her husband.

Bunnyburrow was one of the many large districts that made up the country of Zootopia. Despite its motto of 'you can be anything you want to be', inter-species dating was still considered taboo. And a predator-prey relationship would be a nuclear disaster waiting to happen in the conservative rural district of Bunnyburrow which was composed primarily of prey. He had learnt over the nineteen years of his life the hard lesson that society could be cruel, unforgiving, and quick to judge. Especially when it came to foxes.

Of course, there was also the issue that, because he was one, most mammals hesitated to trust him. They only put up with him because of Judy.

Judy was a sweet, lovable, adorable, non-stop bundle of energy with enough optimism for the both of them. She never let anything get her down. She put up with his laziness. She always had a laugh for one of his jokes no matter how bad they were. She even defended him against his detractors. Just as he defended her against other mammals who would deride her dream of wanting to become a member of the ZPD. After a few slugs in the breadbasket (courtesy of Judy) or being revenge pranked (they could never pin anything on Nick), most mammals learned to shy away from the duo.

Then, there was Robby Peterson. A rabbit born with a silver spoon in his muzzle. Grade A+ asshole. Captain of the Bunnyburrow High Pawball team. Son and sole heir of one of the richest families in Bunnyburrow. Snob. Speciesist. And currently, Judy's date for the Prom.

Robby had never paid Judy any attention during the first three years of high school, especially since he had his pick of any female from the school. Judy would have been described as 'gangly' and 'plain' by bunny standards. However, during the previous summer, she and Nick (it was mostly Judy putting in the effort) had been working out everyday so that she could get in shape for the physical part of the ZPD cadet training. Her body developed into what Nick liked to describe as a svelte, lean, fighting machine. Mother Nature had not just given her the guns but the curves as well. So, when she had walked up to Robby to ask for his help in securing a letter of recommendation from his father who was a prominent political figure, he suddenly took notice. And Nick's life took a turn for the worse.

Robby hated Nick simply because he was a fox. Historically speaking, foxes and rabbits had been natural enemies and the male lapine acted as if the Age of Enlightenment had never happened. Behind Judy's back, the larger buck, who was slightly taller than the young fox, would deliberately trip Nick in the cafeteria, throw an occasional elbow into young todd's midsection when she wasn't looking, and badmouthed Nick behind his back, spreading false and malicious rumours about him.

Nick put up with the bullying only because of Judy. The doe's only weakness in her armour was Robby Peterson. Wide of chest, muscularly built, handsome (as handsome as any rabbit could be), he would shower her with his attention and many gifts. She was thrilled by the fact that a jock like him was interested in somebody like her. She was just putty in his hands. Not that Nick didn't pay her any attention or bring small treats for her in the mornings. It was just that he wasn't a rabbit. Not like Robby.

So when Robby asked her if she would be his date for the Prom, she immediately fell into a swoon and said, "Yes!" After that, it was all she could do to contain her excitement. She was literally hopping around all day like a bunny on caffeine and it was starting to wear on him.

Nick really couldn't fault Judy. She had never been a typical bunny. From the outset, the other rabbits found her idea of leaving the agricultural community of Bunnyburrow to join the ZPD outrageous to say the least. Her unwavering stance to seek justice and go against the norm meant she had very few friends. Or at least those who were willing to be seen with her in public. Nick wouldn't say Judy had been starved for attention, not with two hundred seventy-five siblings to interact with on a daily basis. But, multiply the constant derision, jabs, jibes, insults and digs from the rest of the Bunnyburrow residents by three hundred sixty-five days of the year for over seven years, one could almost see the dents in her armour.

Nick's only weakness was that he loved to prank mammals. He was known to prank everyone & spared no one, not even the teachers. Except Judy. In all the years he had known her, he had never pranked her. Not even once. That is until the little green monster called jealousy, decided to visit and pitch a tent in Nick's heart.

Which then led to his pranking Judy. And his downfall.


	3. The Present and The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks abound...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I finished this much earlier than I expected. Well, actually, I had been polishing this little gem several times and was happy to finally release it after my crew of friendly, neighbourhood beta readers: Stubat007, DancingLunarWolves, NightWolf0179, and Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps helped me iron out plots and grammatical errors. Now, don't get spoiled by this quick release. It doesn't mean that I have the next four chapters ready and waiting in the wings. Or do I? (cue evil laughter...)
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are owned by ©Disney except for original characters created by me. Any resemblance to actual persons or mammals, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

Chapter Three

The Present and The Past

_Furonto General Hospital, present day..._

Judy and Nick arrived at the Maternity Ward and were immediately met by her OB/GYN. The kindly old armadillo hovered over her patient and started timing the contractions. She sighed and said, "We'll need to admit her into the Ward now so that we can monitor her contractions. Once they are at least 5 minutes apart, we'll need to prepare her for birthing."

They put Judy back on a medical stretcher and wheeled her into an area where other pregnant mammals were. Only some curtains separated them from the others. They attached wires to various parts of Judy's body in order to monitor her and the babies' vital signs.

Nick sat silently by her side as Judy started to doze off, tired from having to carry the pregnancy full term. Although he did not show any outward emotion, he watched her with sadness in his eyes. His thoughts buzzed about like angry bees. How could Jack do such a thing to a beautiful bunny like her? How could he be so callous as to treat her as just a sexual conquest and then leave her holding the bag, figuratively? Had she fallen for Jack's charm? Why Jack? And why not him?

As he internally struggled with himself to find some sort of answer, his mind drifted back to when he first reconnected with Judy after nearly ten years of separation…

* * *

_Deep in the forest of Upper Northern Furonto, six months earlier..._

Once a day, at exactly the same time these last two months, Nick would hook-up the satellite dish in order to login to his Furbook account under an assumed name. He knew it was risky but this was his only way to catch up on what Judy had been doing these past few years. Once logged in, he would contentedly sit and go through Judy's various posts and would often chuckle at her interactions with others. Once in a while, Judy would post a selfie photo that he would then download. He would always disconnect within ten minutes to avoid detection. Once he had logged off, he would look at the downloaded photo and long for the chance to actually gaze again into those amethyst eyes but failed to gather the courage to even send her a message. He wasn't sure if she even wanted to see him again. Not after their history.

He looked at the clock and cross-checked it against the satellite timetable Honey had prepared for him. Her program allowed him to bounce his signal from the various communication satellites of friendly countries whilst remaining anonymous. While he had been stationed overseas, he had expanded his network so that some of his contacts secretly gave their satellite login codes as their way of expressing their thanks for his services. The only weak link in her system was that it required the initial linkup to be with the CAF Comsat which would be directly overhead in precisely five minutes.

He booted up her program and preset the timer for ten minutes. He dared not extend beyond that window as it would allow hostiles to locate their position; one which he was not ready to give up.

_00:10:00_

He quickly navigated to the false account he had created and logged into Furbook. As he went to Judy's account and began checking her latest posts, he was startled when a small chat message box with Judy's Furbook alias popped up with these words: _Hi there, Dumb Fox!_

Caught off-guard, Nick apprehensively typed back, "_Judy?_"

"_Yes, it's me, Slick! How have you been?_"

"_How did you know it was me?_"

"_You remember that I wanted to be a computer programmer/engineer when I grew up? Well, surprise! I did! Top of my class. :-)_"

"_Congratulations! And, so?_" queried Nick, nervously licking his lips as he sat before the screen, his paws flying over the keyboard, stealing a glance at the timer.

_00:08:30_

"_Oh, hush, Mr. Smarty-pants. I was curious as to why someone was viewing my Furbook account daily at exactly the same time. So, I posted several photos with a small code inserted. Once you downloaded them onto your computer, I was able to determine your identity. They also alerted me when you next logged onto the net and started to look into my account. Btw, kinda creepy, if ya ask me ;-)_"

"_LOL. Sly bunny. However, you do know that it's illegal to post malware on Furbook, right?_"

"_Not if you work for the ZPD Cybercrime Division. ;-)_"

"_You do? Now that is interesting. I swear, Officer Hopps, someone else placed that porn stash you found on my hard drive. I'm being framed_."

"_Nick! You know I found no such thing_." Nick could practically hear her blush. He smiled. He still hadn't lost his touch with her. Taking a deep breath, he cut to the chase and prayed to Karma that she would favour him with her blessings tonight.

"_Are you here to arrest me?_" Nick waited for close to thirty seconds for her to respond.

"_What makes you think that?_"

"_Because, you've only been in Canidae for twenty-four hours with Jack Savage of the ZIA and all of a sudden, here you are contacting me after all these years._"

_00:06:15_

* * *

_Furonto General Hospital, present time..._

Judy suddenly sat up, screaming in pain as she clutched her stomach with both paws. The monitors started beeping loudly. "Nick, it hurts!" cried Judy.

"Nurse! Get in here! Stat!" yelled Nick as he rushed to her side to comfort her. "She's in a lot of pain!"

As the team rushed in, he said softly, whilst holding on to her paw, "Hold on, Carrots! You'll be okay soon."

Patricia pushed Nick aside and immediately began to assess Judy's situation. "The contractions are less than three minutes apart!" she called out to the team. The hippo Head Nurse immediately spat out orders and they took the hysterically crying Judy into one of the Delivery Rooms. Nick tried to follow but a giraffe orderly told him he would have to wait outside.

Nick sat down in a chair and nervously waited, his head in his paws.

"Is this seat taken?"

Startled, the fox looked up only to find the kindly elk EMT in front of him. Frank had found him after finally clocking out. The elk could tell he was a miserable wreck of fur.

"Listen… Nick, wasn't it? Name's Frank, nice to make your acquaintance." He stuck his hoof out to the forlorn canid who glumly shook it. Not hearing any objections from him, the ungulate gratefully sat as Nick made space for him. "Whew. It's a relief to finally take the weight off. It's been busy the whole day, what with the snow and all. I'm sure you're excited about starting a family."

"Not really," confessed Nick, as he clasped his paws between his knees.

"Why's that? Not being nosy and all but I kinda figured you'd be jumping for joy now that you and your mate… Judy, right?" he started to ask, but seeing the tod's glum countenance, decided not to continue with that train of thought. "... anyway, if I were in your position, I'd be ecstatic. The fact that the two of you are able to have kits gives me much hope."

"I'm not sure if I'm even the father."

Surprised by the fox's revelation, Frank gawked for a moment. "Was she, uhm, unfaithful?" He hated to think that way given that she was a rabbit. He tried not to stereotype animals, having learnt this led to many wrong assumptions.

"No! She's not like that! She'd never do that to me! She–" Nick angrily caught himself before he turned away to mutter while sadly shaking his head, "It's complicated."

Silence grew thick between them. Frank wasn't sure how to broach the subject. He supportively lay his hoof on Nick's arm and asked, "You don't have to spell it out to me. You're a red fox. I get it," he said consolingly. "But I gotta ask. You love her, don'tcha?"

"Goes without saying."

"And I'm sure she loves you as well. You wanna hold onto her?"

"Of course!" he said. Nick had no doubt in his heart that she was his light. "What kind of question is that?"

"You wanna please her? Always be the best for her?"

"With all my heart. Just what are you getting at?"

"Then, why are you even thinking of abandoning her?" Frank looked at Nick, trying to get a bead on what exactly the vulpine was thinking. "Just because your wigglers didn't get to break her ova, doesn't change the fact that she's your mate. If those kits aren't yours, they certainly are hers. She's really going to need someone in her corner."

"It's not that easy," Nick growled, paws on his head, pulling on his fur in frustration.

"Never said it was going to be. But, in the end, you gotta ask yourself what really matters. Heck, I really shouldn't be talking but I'm kinda in the same situation as you."

"Hmph. You have a pregnant bunny at home as well?"

Guffawing, the elk heartily clapped the fox on his back, knocking him off his seat. "Crap, sorry!" Frank quickly apologized as he helped Nick back up. "Sometimes I don't know my own strength. Anyway," answering with a twinkle in his eye, "no, I don't have a pregnant doe waiting for me at home but I am in a pred-prey relationship like yourself."

"The cheetah nurse, right?"

"How–" Frank wondered, then caught himself, grinning at the somewhat smug canid. "You can smell her on me, right? Yah, doesn't take a genius to figure that one out." He took a small sniff and, like before, found he didn't care that her scent was all over him. "But, yeah, she's the one," he said, dreamily gazing into the horizon.

"And, so?" Nick testily asked, not really appreciating what the elk was trying to say. At this point, he just wanted to be left alone.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. I wasn't always this suave, sophisticated, head-on-his-shoulders buck that you see before you," he grinned. "I was a jock, who only wanted to have a good time and was only looking out for _numero uno_. Anyway, early on in life, I thought being an EMT, zooming around rescuing mammals was kinda cool and a great way to meet gorgeous chicks. So, I pursued a medical degree in Zootopia University. However, I found it kinda limiting as the majority of our patients were prey. Didn't feel right as I knew I had to deal with predators as well. So I enrolled in the exchange program at the Furonto University. That's where I met her."

"Let me guess. She took one look at you and snubbed you completely."

"I'm that easy to read?" Frank chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Anyway, we kinda moved peripherally around each other's social circles but we kinda interacted with one another especially when we were in group studies. But, yeah, I was the typical, boisterous jock and she was the silent, studious type. After we graduated, we both ended up here for our internship. Even though we were on a nodding relationship, she continued to give me the cold shoulder. I didn't understand why she did, so I just made sure to avoid her as much as possible. That is… until the incident."

Nick, catching the change in tone of the buck's voice, glanced up to see the pained look on Frank's face. Unable to stop himself, he asked. "What incident?"

Instead of answering directly, the elk inquired, "What do you know of deer culture, Nick?"

The fox shrugged, not really interested in delving into the ruminant's background.

Unaware of the fox's apathy, the buck continued. "Males are subconsciously ranked by our antlers. The bigger they are, the higher up in the societal hierarchy you are. One's antlers are the ticket to having either a good or very cushy ride."

"But, you don't–" Nick began but caught himself before pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, that's the point I'm trying to make," Frank chuckled. "Anyways, so, even though I was under advisement by the hospital's administration to remove them because they would interfere with my work, I refused on the grounds that they were a cultural tradition and they were infringing on my heritage. They're kinda big on that stuff here in Canidae. So, they left me alone, although Pat never let me forget about it. She even went as far as accusing me of cultural misappropriating the traditions of the native Canidean deer tribes just to suit my ego.

"I tell you," the buck nodded in the direction of the operating room, "her tongue is sharper than her claws when she wants to make a point. She's not shy about calling a spade a spade. I didn't appreciate that quality about her back then and we really got into a lot of arguments. I admit, I wasn't above using speciesist tirades against her."

"So, you basically were at each other's throats?"

"Back then, it was only figuratively. Nowadays… well, let's just say it spices things up in the bedroom." Frank suggestively winked.

Grinning despite himself, Nick nodded in agreement.

"So, where was I? Oh, yeah…" the large buck hesitantly began, nervously tapping his hooves against each other. "So, yeah, uhm, it kinda began like this…"

* * *

_Furonto General Hospital, one year earlier..._

"_**All available units, we have a Code Red, Category One on the 401; multi-vehicle pileup including a tanker carrying high-grade liquid ammonia. Hazmats mandatory.**_"

Frank heard the call and quickly jumped into his gear, carefully navigating his magnificent branches through special openings in the hood of his yellow Hazardous Material uniform which sealed him off from any possible harmful vapours. He glanced at the manufacturer's tag: _Suits Fur All_. It was a fledgeling company run by a power couple, a male grizzly bear and his mate, a female Sun Bear. Their names escaped him at the moment but they had recently made a breakthrough in mammal clothing and this was one of their offshoot companies that made industrial grade uniforms for all types of mammals for all types of situations. It had cost more than usual but the hospital had sprung for it.

As he made to join his partner–a male kangaroo–in the ambulance, he passed by the nurse's desk where he spotted his former classmate and work nemesis, Patricia Duma, seated there. The very pretty cheetah glanced up and glared at him as he strode by. He internally grimaced as he hated it whenever she did that since it ruined her natural beauty. _I mean, I think she's pretty compared to the other females around. Heck, even Dr. Bambi Flora, the head deer nurse, couldn't hold a candle to her._

Not wishing to deal with her sharp tongue, he feigned not noticing her and jogged quickly past.

"Hey, _mjinga_!"

He stopped in his tracks, fully aware that she had just called him stupid. After all, she had been calling him that ever since they first met over four years ago. He whirled and was about to hurl back an offensive slur of his own had she not continued.

"_Kuwa salama_. Be safe. Don't be reckless. Be careful out there."

Frank blinked in surprise. Caught off guard by her concerned tone, he stood jaw agape, staring into her very pretty amber eyes. However, before he could reply, she huffed and turned her back on him, poring over the records of some of the incoming trauma victims.

Shaking his head, he made his way to where the ambulance was parked. It was a testament to how unbalanced the exchange left him that he nearly forgot to duck his head twice. Once, as he was exiting the building; the other time as he entered the van's cabin.

"Ya good there, mate?" queried the boomer through his faceplate as he sat in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, just some female trouble, Nate. Nothing to worry about."

"The sheila give you a gobful?"

Shrugging, Frank started the engine, lights and sirens and pulled out of the parking area.

"Don't be a wanker and focus on the job, Frank. Can't afford to get sloppy on this one," the roo elaborated. "The boys in blue need our help and we're the only ones who can get near the wreck with our suits."

Grunting out an affirmative, the elk concentrated on driving and tried not to think about the cheetah's words. They soon were at the periphery of the accident site and had to hoof it to a nearby tent set up as the command centre. There, they received their instructions along with the other first responders: Get to the site of the tanker and evacuate all victims within a five hundred foot radius. Don't play hero. If they hear a warning siren go off, evacuate immediately as it meant there was a danger of the tanker exploding.

The medical teams set off, quickly attending to the various mammals in the area. Those that were not seriously hurt and were able to travel freely on their own, were asked to move away from the vicinity of the tanker, after they were given the all clear by the paramedics on the scene. Those who could not travel under their own power were stabilized and gurneys were brought in to quickly whisk them off to the nearest medical facility. It was slow work as they were hampered by their suits but none of the first responders complained, keenly aware that they were possibly racing against a ticking time bomb. Any spark could set off the thick ammonia fumes that hung in the air. And any mammals trapped in their vehicles would surely be in pure agony from the noxious odour.

Finally, there was only the team of Frank and Nate left as they approached the epicentre of the crash. Nate hopped over to an upright SUV where he found an unconscious llama at the wheel. After placing an oxygen respirator over the llama's muzzle, Nate quickly signalled that he would bring the comatose mammal over to the Command Centre for the doctors to take care of him while Frank continued searching the wreckage for survivors. Nodding, the ungulate continued threading his way among the damaged cars.

Just as he was about to finish, he spotted a family minivan pinned underneath the crippled tanker. As he peered into it, he grimaced at the carnage the large rear wheel had done to the male and female wolf occupants in the front seat. He checked for signs of life just to make sure and finding none, made to go. However, the sound of a pained whimper brought him up short. He hastily checked the back of the van and was horrified to find a young pup, probably about nine years old, pinned against his seat by the wreckage. Hearing gurgling sounds coming from him, Frank estimated that unless he quickly extracted the pup and stabilized him, he would soon be dealing with a corpse. Reaching out to the young mammal, he silently offered him a portable oxygen tank so that he could breathe easier. The young wolf gratefully took it in one of his paws and slipped the mask on.

"Hey there, son. Don't you worry," Frank comforted the youngster. "I know you're hurting but I'm here right now and that's what counts. My name's Frank. What's your name, young fella?"

"Philip," the pup managed to wheeze before hurriedly putting back the mask.

"Listen here, Philip, I'm going to reach in and get you out. Tell me if anything hurts, okay?"

"I c-can't m-move my other a-arm. And I'm still w-wearing my seatbelt. I-I can't open it."

"That's okay, son. Let me reach in and undo it for you."

However, Frank found, to his horror, that the small crawl space did not not allow any room for his antlers. Try as he may, no matter what he did, he couldn't get his head fully inside the crushed van in order to reach over and push the button to release the child from the very device meant to save him but was now imposing a death sentence. The child's laboured breathing didn't sound good and Frank was starting to panic.

"Philip, I'm going to try to find something to make this hole bigger so that I can reach you. I'll be right back."

"No!" whimpered the pup. "Please! Don't go. I'm scared."

The expression on Philip's face was of pure desperation. Frank almost broke at the sight of it. "Look, I'm still here. I'm not going to leave you. I'll just take a quick look around and come back right away. Is that okay?"

Reluctantly, the pup nodded. Rising from his prone position, Frank swiftly scanned his surrounding area for anything to act as a lever. He wished they had brought the Jaws of Life with them but because of the explosive nature of the spilled gas, they couldn't take any chances of any metal-to-metal contact creating a spark. Even radios weren't permitted inside the volatile atmosphere. A single discharge could set off a fireball large enough to start a wildfire that, in the dry season, could rage uncontrollably and consume the city of Furonto.

Unable to find anything useful, he scampered back down to a prone position in order to comfort the trapped youngster. "Philip, I couldn't find anything but my partner's on his way back soon. Just hold on a little bit longer, okay?"

"F-f-frank… I-I'm c-c-cold," Philip said weakly as he began to shiver. "Can we turn on the heater?" the pup asked, blinking slowly as he looked at the center console of the van, trying to focus on its details but finding himself unable to.

"I'm sorry, son. We can't start any motors right now. But, I'll get you a blanket. One sec." Frank rummaged in his pack for a thermal blanket. Carefully unfolding it so as not to create any static electricity, he quickly lay back down to tend to the young wolf. "Here ya go, Philip. I can't get in all the way but do you think you can pull this over yourself?"

Reaching out with one paw, the pup snagged the blanket from Frank's outstretched hoof and slowly slipped the silver material over his body. It didn't cover him fully, notably with his leg sticking out from underneath it, but Philip didn't care; he just snuggled in, focusing on the comfort blankets always gave him.

"You can hang on, can't you?" Frank pleaded.

"Frank… I'm s-s-sorry… I… I just want to… sleep."

"Philip! No! Stay awake, please!" the elk sobbed.

"I'll try," the pup whispered as he fought to keep his eyes from closing. "Frank? I'm s-s-scared. C-c-can I hold your hoof?"

"Y-Yeah, buddy." Squeezing his eyes shut, Frank reached out his hoof and felt the shakey, yet feather-light, touch of the pup's paw. He gripped softly, feeling his own hoof grow damp with what was surely blood.

He couldn't open his eyes, but the image of the pup remained vividly present behind his eyelids. As time passed, Frank's grip became stronger and stronger as the image haunted his mind. The paw he was holding began to shake less, growing more still until eventually the shaking ceased. The paw became a dead weight in Frank's hoof, but not once did the thought of letting go ever cross his mind.

Nate found both of them there, the elk sobbing hysterically as he held onto the lifeless paw of the pup.

* * *

_Furonto General Hospital, present day..._

Nick watched as the larger mammal silently wiped a tear away. He didn't know what to say after such an emotional confession. "I'm sorry," he began. "So, is that the reason you…?" Unable to finish, he merely pointed to the buck's stumps.

"Not exactly. I still wanted to keep my antlers for selfish reasons but yet I felt guilty because if I didn't have them, I might have been able to save Philip. Nate had to drive the rig back as I was shaking like a leaf in a storm. I was a real right mess by the time we reached the hospital with the kid's lifeless body. The moment we stopped, I took off and started running. Somehow, I found myself in a side alley of the hospital where I collapsed and continued to bawl like a baby.

"I don't remember how long I sat there, crying my eyes out, but when I glanced up, I saw the reflection of the antlers on my head. I snapped and charged at the deer mirrored in the metal door."

"Ouch! That musta stung."

"Nah, we were built to butt heads," Frank absentmindedly commented. "Anyway, something was instinctively goading me to attack the bull male in front of me. I lost count of the number of times I charged at my own reflection but it was Pat who stopped me."

Nick stayed silent for some time, waiting for the male to continue. After an indeterminate period had passed, Nick motioned with his paw to carry on.

"One moment I was seeing red and charging at my image, the next thing I know is that she tackled me from behind. She had climbed onto the fire escape and had managed to land on my back as I passed underneath her, avoiding my antlers. Just like in the olden days when predator hunted prey," Frank chuckled, as he warmly reminisced. He continued when he heard Nick cough into his paw.

"So, there I was; angry at myself and the world. I didn't know it was her until she turned me over. I was ready to rip into her as well but then she slapped my face. Stunned, I lay there, unable to process what she had just done. But, before I could react, she hugged my neck, buried her head onto my shoulder and started speaking in her native tongue. I didn't understand most of it but I recognized her pet word for me: _mjinga_. That was when I felt her tears on my neck. I was shocked. She, of all the mammals in the world, was crying and hugging me? It was surreal. I couldn't believe it until she lifted her head and stared at me. I tell you, the concern that was there made me feel so warm that I couldn't bear to look at her. I tried to turn my head away but she refused to let me as she straddled my chest.

"I'll never forget her words…"

* * *

_Furonto General Hospital, one year ago, in a side alley..._

"Why?" Patricia asked through tears, blinking them away in frustration, "Why do you do this to yourself?"

"I killed him, Pat!" Frank despondently shouted.

"No! Nate told me what happened. It wasn't your fault, Frank!"

"Yes, it is! If I hadn't been so concerned about my ego, I wouldn't have these damn antlers!"

"But… I thought you loved them, Frank?"

"I don't know anymore, Pat," spoke the buck, resignedly shrugging his shoulders, surrender thick in his voice as he side-eyed the wall. "You were right all along. They just get in the way of my job. I should quit. I'm not worthy of being an EMT."

Again, he was not prepared for the slap on his face. This time, however, he angrily grabbed her paws and sat up, his snout inches from her muzzle as he glared down at the feline in his lap. "Stop that!" he yelled. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"Because you really are _bunga_! A fool!" Patricia angrily hollered back. "You are one of the most courageous EMTs that I know. You give a damn about your patients and colleagues. You care about their welfare, about being the best and you always have a smile on your face, no matter what's happening. You make coming to work fun, Frank. You are a great EMT! And don't you forget it!" she snarled just before reaching up to grab his head and passionately kiss him.

Surprised, Frank's arms flailed wildly until he overcame his shock and involved himself into what was becoming a very steamy liplock. His arms slowly crept around her waist and drew her closer as their tongues became entangled in a slow dance.

When they finally came up for air, they rested their foreheads against one another, trying to catch their breath and make sense of what had just happened.

"Hey," Frank whispered.

"Hey, yourself," Patricia shyly answered back.

"You never told me that you liked me."

"I have! And you've been ignoring me. You really should read up on cheetah mating rituals."

"What! All you've been doing is throwing shade my way. How is that a sign of affection?"

Snickering as she leaned in to tenderly scratched the underside of his jaw with a claw sending a delightful shiver down his spine, she replied, "In the olden times, when a female cheetah was interested in a male, she would urinate either next to him or on him in order to attract him. As time passed, we stopped that since it was unsanitary."

"And so?"

Crossing her arms over her ample chest, she raised an eyebrow and asked, "Well, I've been pissing on you for over a year. Why do you think I was being so nasty with you?"

Laughing at his stunned look, the predator took advantage of his perplexity and gently nipped him around his neck while grinding her hips into his lap. "You make me all hot and bothered," she purred as she let a claw slide down his chest, "so much meat and muscle for the taking. Don't deny that you're into me, as well. I can smell your arousal."

Gasping in pleasure, Frank's smile grew larger as she performed her impromptu lap dance. "Pat," he gurgled, "I'm close. Please, not here where anyone can walk in on us."

Nipping at his neck once more, she smirked as she felt the hard evidence of her deeds underneath her. "Well, where then?"

"You've heard of the Mile High Club? Well, we ambulance jocks have something similar." Frank lasciviously leered, waggling his eyebrows at the feline on his lap.

Giggling, she stood up and helped him to stand up. "Well, there's a first for everyth– Oh! Frank! Your beautiful antlers!" Patricia brought her paws up to her mouth, horrified as she pointed to a spot above his head.

Puzzled, Frank glanced at his reflection and saw what caused her outcry. He approached the reflective sheet of metal and tentatively reached up to feel the partly broken stalk hanging off the right side of his head. After some investigation, he sighed and bowed his head.

"I'm so sorry, Frank! I wish I had come sooner." Patricia sniffled as she embraced him from behind. She was not prepared to hear laughter coming from him. He would have been doubled over if not for the fact that he would have flipped his feline companion over his head. Turning to face her, he wiped away a tear, as he held her closer.

"That's okay. This just solves my dilemma and now I'll just have to remove the rest so that they won't hamper me when I'm working."

"Are you sure? They were so beautiful on you. You looked so majestic with them. I really envied you."

"Well, now, you don't have to envy anything as you have a beautiful rack of your own," the buck flirtatiously winked at her.

She looked at him in puzzlement until realization dawned on her. Huffing, she pushed him away as she placed both paws on her hips and furiously tapped her hind paw on the ground. "Just for that remark, you're buying me dinner," she scowled, whirling around to walk away in the opposite direction. "And," she called over her shoulder, "I expect to be wooed if you want to touch _this_ rack, at all!"

* * *

_Furonto General Hospital, present day..._

"Since then, we've been a couple and I really can't imagine what life was like without her. I mean, when I recall the time before her, everything was a drab grey blur. Now? It's like I'm looking at life in 3-D colour."

Although Nick wanted to snort in derision, he couldn't bring himself to, considering how much happier he'd been ever since Judy had come back into his life. So, instead of responding, Nick impatiently tapped one of his claws against the armrest of his seat as–what he hoped the elk would catch–a signal telegraphing his impatience.

"I mean I feel alive, vibrant and excited all at the same time," Frank continued, oblivious to Nick's seeming indifference. "She makes me feel so much better just by being in my life, even if she's not in the same room with me. I can't wait to be with her. Her love inspires me to better myself, to reach–"

"Thanks for nothing, Frank," the fox curtly interrupted, "But I'd rather be alone, if you don't mind."

"Er, yeah, sure," the elk guardedly replied. As he stood up and walked away, he decided to make one last pitch to the suffering canid. He turned and asked the bowed head of the vulpine, "Listen, I get that you're in a real shitty situation but what if the situation were reversed? What if you were the one who was unfaithful? Would you want her to walk away? Or would you beg her to take you back?"

Nick could only respond in silence.

"I thought so. Just… just don't make any hasty decisions right now. And isn't it true that your species mates for life? I get it's a huge bump in the road but if you can get through this, imagine how small life's other issues will be compared to it."

Nick watched as the elk walked towards the nurse's station, upset at himself for pushing him away.

_He just wanted to help, Wilde!_

_Yeah, some help,_ his devil's advocate responded. "_Be a goody-two shoes, Mr. Wilde! She deserves better, Mr. Wilde! She needs you, Mr. Wilde!" Who cares about what she needs! What about me? Don't I deserve something better?_

_Judy is the best thing that ever happened to you, you stupid cur!,_ his conscience reproached him. _Admit it and get your stupid rear out of Depressionville! She really needs you now! Don't abandon her again!_

Nick winced. Of all the things his inner monologue had to point out, that was the worst. And his conscience was right. He had abandoned her once. And ever since that time, he had prayed to Karma to be given a second chance to see her once more so that he could make it up to her.

_Urrgh!_ He tore at his ears, hating the canid deity more and more. _I swear, sometimes, she's worse than The Trickster._

Glancing up at the continuing snowstorm, Nick realized that he had nowhere else to go for now. His mind went back to that time when they had reunited after close to ten years...


	4. Pas de Trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our three main characters dance around each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, it's been sometime since my last update. I blame it on everything that's been happening plus having to work from home isn't all that it's cut out to be. That, and my muse decided to take a vacation without me. Well, I'm going to get even with her by posting this despite her not being here with me during lockdown. Oh, wait... if I'm posting this, I guess it means she's back. Well, let's see how long she stays this time as I've planned some well-deserved time-off from work to stay home as I can't go anywhere. Yeah, I know... I'm already doing that but at least I'm getting paid not to work. ;)
> 
> Now, before I forget, I'd like to thank the following mammals: Dakzoo, Seakard, AnimeKing7777, Thyrr, raffvantye, Acidarms, Cimar, Daria102205, InTheLionsDenOnDA, and the many guests who took the time to read, leave me with kudos, and comment on my stories. This couldn't continue without your invaluable support.
> 
> Thank you also to DancingLunarWolves who has generously allowed me to use his OCs, the Swinton sisters along with Ludvig Luproc.
> 
> Lastly, I'm always thankful to my ever-dependable team of beta readers: Stubat, DancingLunarWolves, and NightWolf0179. They find the smallest of errors and help me with plot bunnies.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are owned by ©Disney except for original characters created by me. Any resemblance to actual persons or mammals, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

_ Zootopia Intelligence Agency, Canidae Division, Furonto Branch, six months earlier... _

“_How do you know I'm in Canidae with Jack?_” Judy messaged Nick.

“_So now you on first name with superiors?_”

Judy felt she was losing control of the situation. Sensing his hostility, she tried a different tack, worried that she would lose touch again with her once-best friend. And, in order for her to succeed in her mission, she needed to keep him logged on for more than ten minutes so they could trace him. She needed to be careful because if he caught on, he would just disappear into the dark web once more. She glanced at the timer on her screen: **00:05:25**

“_Yes, I call him Jack_,” she texted back, hoping to placate him with the truth. “_There’s nothing going on between us. I only met him yesterday. The reason I’m reaching out to you is because the ZIA wants you back in Zootopia to stand trial. They'll use force if necessary. I don’t want to see you hurt_.”

“_What crime am I accused of, Carrots?_”

Seeing him going back to using his nickname for her made her less uneasy. Taking that as a good sign, she pressed on with renewed hope.

“_They have an outstanding warrant for your arrest for the mauling of Robby Peterson back when we were in high school._”

“_You were there Fluff That self-defense_”

“_I know, but it needs to go to trial so that you’ll be cleared of all charges._”

“_I’ll never get fair trial in Zootopia coz Robby’s dad_”

She could empathize with how he felt. Deep down inside of her, she knew he could be right especially given the history of how the city was still biased against the vulpine species. However, as an officer of the law and representative of the Zootopia justice system, she couldn’t waiver in her faith in the courts. She needed to show him that, despite his misgivings, justice was blind and he would be afforded a fair trial. Licking her lips, Judy continued as she quickly checked her timer: **00:06:47**

“_The courts treat everyone fairly._”

“_Not true Fluff,_” her long-lost friend bitterly messaged back. “_That’s why never set paw back in Zootopia Foxes never get break Robby’s dad big shot Senator Filthy rich Me good as dead Plus what I did to you Can’t forgive myself _”

“_That was an accident, Nick! I know you never meant that to happen!_”

“_It happened Still my blame to this day_”

**00:08:03**

“_Nick, please listen,_” she desperately pleaded in her message, keenly aware that her window of opportunity was growing smaller. “_I want to see you. You were my best friend in high school. You disappeared without any explanation. I didn’t know how to find you over ten years. The fact that Chief Bogo assigned me this case means it’s destiny. I now have a chance to see you once more in the fur. Please, I’m begging you, don’t turn me away._”

“...”

**00:08:33**

Ellipses appeared on her screen but nothing else. It was as if he was furiously inwardly debating his options. The blinking cursor on the screen mocked her as the seconds ticked by. Her heart pounded like a drum in her chest, waiting for some sort of response. Scared that she was about to lose him, she threw all caution to the winds, not caring anymore that Jack was right behind her. _Professionalism be damned,_ she mentally cursed, _but, I guess I have no choice._ She typed out what she hoped would be her ace-in-the-hole.

“_Nick… please? For me? I really miss you._”

After close to fifteen seconds of nerve-wracking silence, which almost drove her insane with panic, letters began to appear once more on the computer screen. It was only then that she realized she’d been holding her breath for some time.

“_Never could say no to you Judy Here coordinates: JJQ9+RW Furonto Canidae Tell no one Only want you there I sniff Jack & ZIA nearby I disappear forever You never hear from me again End transmission_”

Judy looked at the timer just as he logged off from the chat window: **00:09:59. **The green figures mockingly showed her that he had logged off with one second to spare. “Butter Tarts,” she cursed under her breath. Judy turned away from the computer screen and faced Jack who had been watching stone-faced over her shoulder all throughout the exchange. “I have the coordinates,” she said, “but I need to do this alone. If he sees anyone from the ZIA, that’ll scare him away forever.”

“That is out of the question, Judy,” Jack curtly informed her. “This is our one chance to capture him, and I have no intention of letting him slip by me again.”

“What do you mean, ‘again’?” Judy asked, noting the tenseness of his jawline, the beadiness of his eyes, the stiffness of his ears, and how his paws were balled against his side. Her gut was starting to grow suspicious of her lapine boss’ motives. “When was the first time?” she inquired.

Jack took a deep breath, flexed his shoulders, let his ears fall back against his head, and uttered a small sigh. “It was back when Zootopia and Canidae had a joint peacekeeping mission in an Eastern Pawropean country beset by civil war over five years ago. I met Nick there, as we were both leaders of our own platoons. I liked him back then. We were alike in so many ways. However, at that time, I wasn’t aware that he was a fugitive from Zootopia. Just before our tour of duty ended, I was recruited by the ZIA. My first assignment was to arrest Nick and bring him back to Zootopia for trial. However, he managed to slip back into Canidae before I could capture him. It’s the one blemish on a spotless record that I have to make up for.”

“Why?” Judy questioned her lapine superior. “If it’s just one mistake when you first started, why do you need to make up for it?”

“Now, now,” Jack condescendingly began as he patted her head, “no need to worry your cute little head over things that don’t concern you. All that matters now is getting our suspect.”

Inwardly fuming at his dismissive attitude, she swallowed her anger even though she wanted to tear his paw off at the wrist. It wouldn’t help her to find Nick. She needed him even as he did her. So, even though it galled her to do it, she approached him in a manner that would appeal to his stodgy, misogynistic side.

“Jack, please let me do this,” she begged with puppy eyes. “I know Nick. Give me a chance to talk to him first. I’m sure that I can convince him to do what’s right and to give himself up.”

Jack reflected on her request for a moment. “Alright Judy,” he nodded to her immense relief. “However, on one condition. You will wear a wire on yourself and we’ll put a tracking device on you so that when he does agree to surrender, we’ll know where to pick him up. We’ll stay away from the vicinity of the meeting so that you can meet him alone.”

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Jack!” she squealed with joy as she jumped up and hugged his neck. Belatedly realizing what she was doing, she embarrassingly untangled herself from him.

Jack harrumphed and slightly blushed because of the contact. Adjusting his jacket, he smoothed back the fur on his head, and commented, “By the way, I do have to give you credit for using the ‘old-girlfriend-missing-you’ routine to get him to take the bait. Not bad, if I do say so myself. He really fell for it hook-line-and-sinker. We’ll make a proper ZIA agent out of you, yet, my dear.”

Judy chose to tune out his tedious ramblings. All she cared about now was that she was going to finally see her friend after all these years. She didn’t give a rat’s ass—mentally apologizing to all of the rodent species—as to what her stuck-up chauvinistic boss thought of her. She would have wanted to teach him how to ‘hide-a-hind paw-in-your-groin’ but for now, she wanted to focus on how she would approach Nick. Unfortunately, her thoughts got derailed by the buck’s next question.

“What did he mean by, ‘the other thing that happened’?”  
  


* * *

_  
Furonto General Hospital, present time..._

Patricia came out from the Delivery Room and looked around the waiting area. “Mr. Wilde?” she asked, interrupting his reverie. “The delivery is complete. Both mother and babies are out of harm’s way and are now resting. Would you like to meet them?”

Nick scratched his neck nervously as he lowered his eyes. “Umm, I’m not sure if I’m even the father of the babies.”

The cheetah merely smiled at the canid, saying, “Well, no one really said that you have to be the father. I mean, not to presume anything, but didn’t you say she was your mate?” Seeing him nod in acquiescence, she continued. “I’m not one to judge as I’m in a predator-prey relationship myself. I do know, however, that she would love to see a friendly face right now.”

Nick grimaced but nodded his head. “Thanks,” he mumbled, bowing his head as he stared at his clasped paws between his knees. “I’ll, uhm, yeah, go in a while.”

Noting his hesitation, Patricia approached the obviously distressed mammal. “Mr. Wilde, are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Never better,” Nick blatantly lied as he looked up and tried to put on a fake smile. “And congratulations, by the way. Frank is quite the catch.”

“Yes, he is,” she deadpanned, one eyebrow raised at the obvious attempt to deflect. “I plan to ask him to be my _ maisha _tonight.”

“May-sha?”

“Oh, forgive me. That means lifemate in my country’s language. You see… oh, pardon me but I really do need to sit down for a while,” she commented as she quickly plopped herself next to the canid whom she didn’t give a chance to object. “I hope you don’t mind but I’ve been on my paws the last twelve hours and they’re killing me. 

“Anyway, back home, we have an old tale that The Creator, Gaia, sent out two of her messengers, one was a chameleon and the other, a lizard, with a message for mammalkind. To the chameleon, she said, ‘Tell mammals that they shall live forever,’ while to the lizard, her message went, ‘Tell mammals that they shall die’. The chameleon quickly took off but when he was about to reach his destination, he stopped to eat some fruits and fell asleep basking in the sun. The lizard, who was later sent by Her, didn’t stop for anything and passed on his version of Gaia’s message to mammalkind. This is how death came to be in our world.” 

“That’s… rather interesting. But, what does that have to do with you and Frank?”

“In our jobs, we see a lot of the Great Lizard’s handiwork as he harvests the souls of the dying ones for The Creator. It makes you reflect on how precious the little time we have here in this world is. Anyway, if I had my choice, it would be spent with loved ones. Frank is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. And I wasted close to five years before I had the courage to tell him how I felt.

“Now I’m not saying you’re being foolish sitting here on your rear while you have a lovely mate waiting for you inside. But, why do you hesitate? She obviously loves you as much as you do her.”

“Well… you see… it’s kinda complic–”

“Mr. Wilde! That was a rhetorical question!” The cheetah’s tail swished about dangerously as she consulted her wrist watch. “Look, my shift is over and I really have to go but think about this: if she had died giving birth, would you have any regrets?”

Not waiting for his answer, she quickly stood up, leaving him with one last thought. “You really should be proud of your mate. For a first-time mother, she didn’t give us much trouble. Having seen my share of expecting couples, I’d say you’ll both do fine as parents.”

Nick somberly nodded as the feline walked away. He saw her leap into Frank’s waiting embrace as they lovingly nuzzled one another. He watched in envy as they walked paw-in-paw out the front door, braving the snowstorm and the world together. Bowing his head once more, he contemplated his situation. He knew he wanted pups one day. And he wanted them with Judy. But, not like this.

However, he couldn’t deny that the love of his life—the one mammal he had been longing for ever since he had first laid eyes on her; the one who made him complete—was on the other side of the delivery doors. Alone. Because he was afraid. For himself. For her. For how the world would perceive their relationship especially since she had been sullied by–

“Mammal up, Wilde!” he growled to himself, not allowing himself to finish the thought, as he pounded the armrest with his fist. “Judy needs you now, more than ever, dammit! Swallow your stupid, selfish, stinking pride, and for once—really and truly—be there for her. You were a cock-up before. Don’t repeat the same mistake.”

Putting on a brave face, he entered the Delivery Room, deciding to dive in head-first and hope for the best. “Carrots? Judy?” he called out as he looked around the dimly lit room, letting his eyes adjust by using his night vision.

“Over here, you dumb fox,” came her tired reply from the far corner of the room. “Glad you could make it, Slick,” she wearily chuckled.

Nick turned and gasped. Despite his earlier misgivings, he was enraptured by the most amazing sight he had ever seen. Sitting up on the bed, wrapped in an afterglow, was a visibly tired but proud Judy, surrounded by four tiny kits all bundled up. Despite her haggard appearance, she looked all the more beautiful, proudly cradling her newborn kits in her arms. He approached her bed and noted that they all had her silver gray fur. However, in the dim lighting, it seemed to him they bore some faint features of Jack’s trademark striped ear markings. And yet, despite his trepidation, he was immediately enraptured by their inherent beauty and innocence.

“Oh, Sweet Fox Jesus, they’re so cu…” He immediately caught himself when Judy began to glare. “Never mind,” he quickly backtracked. “Uhm, Judy... would it be okay if I held one of them?”

“Of course, Nick. Yes, you can. Here,” she smiled as she stretched out one of her arms and slowly deposited a small bundle into his cupped paws. “Just be careful with her.”

He carefully cradled the sleeping kit and gazed at the small miracle that Mother Nature had brought into the world. He slowly brought up the little bundle to his face, took a tentative sniff, and—unable to help himself—closed his eyes as he slowly rubbed his cheek against its head. The baby’s fur felt so soft! And its sweet scent reminded him of daffodils and warm summer rain. He opened his eyes to find Judy staring at him. Nick was sure that if she wasn’t physically and mentally drained from the delivery, she would have been giggling at him for making such a fuss over her little bundle of joy.

He cleared his throat and said, “Way to go Carrots! Nice job there. Glad to see that you got it done. So, did it hurt?” He smirked while wiggling his eyebrows.

Judy just rolled her eyes then suddenly punched him in the arm. “Oh shush, you! Keep that smug face outta here.” A small grin played around her mouth.

“Awww… you know you love me,” smiled Nick.

“Oh, Nick, please. Just stop,” she began to laugh.

Her laughter was like water to his parched soul. The fact that he was the one able to make her laugh again brought a lump to his throat. Her laughter warmed him. That radiant smile—it had been gone these last few months when she realized her predicament—was back, even if only for a moment. He only now realized that it was her laughter that he had missed these last ten years. And he was determined to make sure it never went away again. He was glad he had taken that chance six months ago…  
  


* * *

_  
Somewhere in downtown Furonto, six months earlier…   
  
_She arrived ten minutes early at the designated meeting place that Nick had specified. She wore the transmitting device Jack had given her and surreptitiously spoke into the hidden microphone in her lapel as she surveyed the street.

“Testing… testing... Hopps to base, can you hear me clearly?”

Jack’s voice answered in her ear, “You’re coming in loud and clear, Judy. Any sign of the target yet?”

She rolled her eyes as she scanned the surrounding area. “He’s got a name, Jack. No, I don’t see Nick anywhere although he should be here shortly. Please make sure your men aren’t anywhere nearby, Jack.”

“Not to worry, Judy. As we discussed yesterday, we’re in our branch office here in Canidae roughly three blocks from your meeting place. We’re monitoring you through the street traffic cameras. Just keep us informed of your progress.”

“Roger that, Jack.”

“Mr. Savage? Why did you just lie to Officer Hopps?” 

Jack turned to his second-in-command, Claudine Fangmeyer. The tigress towered above him from behind. “She doesn’t need to know the bigger picture, Lieutenant,” he responded as he refocused on watching Judy from their vantage point across the street from her. “She’s merely here to lure out Wilde. Once I have him, this will be the ultimate feather in my cap. Then, you’ll see me going places. Why do you ask? Do you object to my methods?”

“Not at all, sir. I just like to know where I stand in all this. After all, we’re all supposed to be on the same team, right?”

“No need to worry your pretty head about such matters. Just stick with me. We have the backing of the highest mammal in ZIA for this operation. Now, are the snipers in place?”

“Yes, sir. Teams Alpha, Beta, and Charlie are standing by, awaiting your orders. We also have Ground Units One and Two in the adjacent buildings nearby, ready to capture the fox as soon as he makes an appearance. They’re in civilian clothing and are keeping out of sight.”

“Good. I don’t want this fish getting away. We’ve set the bait. Let’s reel him in… dead or alive… preferably dead, for all I care. If he tries to make a run for it, the orders are to shoot on sight. I’ll handle the political fallout with the local authorities.”

“As you wish, sir. I’ll relay your instructions to the teams.”

As Judy waited for Nick to arrive at the location he had given, blissfully unaware of her boss’ intentions, she studied the buildings around her. Unlike Zootopia, the structures in the downtown area of Canidae were mostly three-stories high and seemed to radiate an old charm reminiscent of the previous century. “Huh, I never realized that Art Deco architecture could be so quaint and charming,” she mused. Canidae, unlike Zootopia, seemed content to maintain the historical character of an era gone by rather than rushing headlong into the Twenty-first century.

Judy admitted to herself that Zootopia was just like her, barreling headfirst into any situation without fear of consequences. But then, there was something to be said of Canidae’s laidback and easy going attitude where everyone just seemed so friendly and accommodating. As she stood there on the street, she observed no one seemed to be in a rush and everyone was so polite as they nodded pleasantries to each other with genuine smiles on their faces. 

As she waited at the rendezvous point, she reflected on what Jack had said about the tactic she had used on Nick. _ I know that was kind of low of me to use that on him, _ she thought to herself, _ but dammit, he just disappeared ten years ago without even a word. I mean, I do miss him but I’ve been my own mammal these past years. Getting into the ZPD has been my priority ever since he vanished. It’s not like I’m going to swoon at his paws the moment he comes into sight. Although, he does have a hot bod. _ She quietly snickered as she blushed at the memory of the photo in his dossier. _ Hey, I had to bust my tail at the ZPA so I’m no slouch either, _ twisting her upper body to eye her form-fitting leggings that showed off her best features as far as Nick was concerned. _ He tried to hide it from me back then but I caught him several times sneaking glances at my legs and butt. Or was it my tail? Anway, it doesn’t matter. He owes me big time. I’ll have him eating out of my paw, just wait. _

In the midst of her internal musings, she noticed an elderly female pig in a large sun hat that covered her face, flower-printed grandma dress, white gloves, and a shawl wrapped around her shoulders slowly ambling towards her with a cane in hand. The grey hair poking out from underneath the hat gave her a rather worldly and wise countenance as it contrasted against her pink skin.

“Hello, dearie,” the sow rasped. “Do you have the time?”  
  
Judy checked her Carrot Phone. “It’s three minutes before twelve, ma’am. Are you meeting someone nearby?” Judy was concerned about the old porcine. She was slightly bent over, leaning heavily on her cane as her hoof shook with age. It seemed she could fall over at any moment.  
  
“Yes, I am,” she croaked, adjusting the glasses on her nose as she gazed at Judy from under her hat. “Say, you’re not from here, are you? I’ve never seen you around before. Are you waiting for someone as well?”  
  
Deciding to stick to her cover story, Judy cheerfully replied. “I just came in yesterday from Zootopia. My business partner and I are here to see if we can expand into Canidae. I’m actually waiting for an old friend of mine,” she smiled. “I haven’t seen him in over ten years.”  
  
“Well, he must be special, then, if you waited ten years for him. I can’t believe someone as pretty as you isn’t married yet,” said the elderly pig with a small smile.  
  
“How do you know I’m not married?” asked Judy incredulously as she blushed at the compliment.  
  
“Simple, my dear girl,” laughed the sow. “You’re not wearing a ring on your finger.”  
  
“What’s going on, Hopps? Focus on the situation at hand and stop speaking to that old hag. Is Wilde nearby?” Jack’s irate voice suddenly erupted in her ear. Startled, she covertly backed up, hoping the pig had not heard him through her earpiece. She turned around, in the hopes of hiding her conversation with him when she suddenly noticed movement on the rooftops. Judy also recognized some of Jack’s underlings in plainclothes hovering in the nearby doorways.  
  
“Jack, what in the name of turnips is going on?” Judy hissed angrily into the lapel mike, pretending to check her phone. She hoped the elderly pig wouldn’t notice as she didn’t need her calling the police because she appeared to be mentally unstable. If she thought Judy was talking to herself, she might call the local constabulary. Any uniformed presence would scare off her fox. She growled in irritation at Jack’s interference. “I gave my word to Nick that I’d be alone,” she quietly barked into the transmitter.  
  
Her blood ran cold as he deviously cackled in response. “_You _ gave your word. I’m not under the same obligation. Plus, I’m not taking any chances. My associates are standing by to arrest him the moment he presents himself. I’m just across from you so I can witness his well-deserved takedown.”  
  
Judy frantically wondered where Nick was as it was almost time. She tried to stop Jack from continuing with his plan. “Jack, please! I have a civilian present with me,” she pleaded with him. “Please! Abort! Abort!”  
  
She heard Jack chuckle, “No can do, Judy. I want Wilde, dead or alive. Your choice.”  
  
Before she could make a decision, she noticed a sloth driving a semi trailer van down the left-side of the one-way street. He came to a stop at the red light, which effectively blocked her view of the building across. Then, another semi, driven by a very rotund cheetah, came into the right lane beside the first one followed by a small black van emblazoned with a painting of a muscular wolf warrior carrying a scantily clad she-wolf in his arms. The van was being driven by what looked like a fox pup with bat-like ears.  
  
“Oh, here’s my ride.” Judy heard the pig say behind her. “And yours as well, dearie.”  
  
The sow’s words caught her by surprise. As she whirled to face her, electricity coursed through her body, paralyzing her. Unable to scream, she fell forward into the pig’s arms.  
  
“What the hell is going on?” yelled Jack as he whirled on the tigress. “Fangmeyer, get that sloth out of there! I personally want to see Wilde beg for his life!”  
  
“Sir, that’s a sloth we’re talking about,” said the feline level-headedly as she worked her board, sending messages to the teams outside. “It’ll take time to get him to move.”  
  
“I need eyes on the situation, mammals! Talk to me!” Jack snapped an order into a nearby microphone. He frowned when none of the team leaders spoke up. “Fangmeyer! Sniper team status report!”  
  
“Sir, I’m unable to contact them. Teams Alpha, Beta and Charlie have gone silent.”  
  
“What about the Ground Units?”  
  
“Same, sir. Units One and Two aren’t responding to my requests to answer.”  
  
“Bloody hell!” swore Jack. “Let’s get out there. Wilde is probably in the area and may have already abducted Hopps!”  
  
“Her tracker shows she’s still in the same spot she was a few seconds ago, sir.”  
  
“I don’t care. This smells like a set-up. Get every available agent out into that street. Find and detain Wilde!”  
  
As they rushed out of the building, the sloth began to drive off once the light had changed to green. Braving the onrushing traffic, they managed to hopscotch across the street in one piece only to find no sign of Judy, the pig she had been talking to, or their target. Fangmeyer bent down to pick up the microphone, earpiece, and tracking device that Judy had been carrying on her.  
  
“She’s gone, sir,” the tigress proffered, holding out the hardware in her paw. “Looks like they stripped her of all the comm equipment she had on her.”  
  
Jack grabbed the electronic gear, threw it on the ground, and smashed it with his hind paws in bitter rancor.  
  


* * *

_  
Meanwhile, a few minutes earlier...  
  
_The van came to a screeching halt as a beefy tod immediately jumped out of it.  
  
“Did y’all order take-out?” asked the female pig snarkily, her frail voice replaced by a young, syrupy, Southern drawl.  
  
“Why thank you, Swinton!” said Nick. “I’ll take a bunny to go,” he snickered as he easily picked up Judy in his strong arms as if she was his bride. He immediately jumped back into the van followed by the pig. “Go! Go! Go!” she yelled, slamming the van doors behind them.  
  
Even before the van’s doors closed, the driver of the van sped up and headed straight for the back of the semi trailer in front of them. Unable to scream because of the Taser’s after effects, Judy could only watch in numb horror from her vantage point on Nick’s lap as the van careened towards an apparent suicidal crash with the semi’s massive rear bumper. Suddenly, the back doors of the truck popped open with two ramps appearing and the van smoothly drove up right into the semi. Once the van was inside, the ramps retreated back into the truck and the doors closed. She could feel the large vehicle begin to move into traffic.  
  
Grinning from ear-to-ear, Nick held up his phone as the theme song from the movie, _ Mission: Impawsible _ , started to play.  
  
“Shut it, Wilde!” yelled the fennec fox in the van’s driver’s seat. “They’ll hear that from outside.”  
  
“You’re no fun, Fin,” Nick groused as he reluctantly turned off the music. He placed Judy down on the van’s seat next to him as he gently started to rub her limbs to help start the blood flowing again. After a while, she was able to move her arms on her own.  
  
“Sorry about that, Carrots,” he smirked. “We needed to move as quickly as possible and weren’t sure if you’d cooperate.”  
  
The first thing Judy did was to throw her arms around Nick’s neck, burying her face into it, and holding onto him for dear life. Nick’s eyes showed his surprise, but he didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around her body. Before he could do so, she suddenly began to whack away at Nick, hitting him around his head, arms, neck, shoulders and chest.  
  
“_Owww! _ Carrots, It’s nice to see you, too_. Owww! Shit! Stop that! Judy! Come on!_” Nick hollered as he tried to defend himself against her onslaught. Finally, he growled, “Enough already!” Nick grabbed both of her paws in his, pinned them above her head, and kissed her fully on the mouth. She initially froze when his lips touched hers then slowly melted into his embrace as she savoured the physical contact. Nick cautiously let go of her paws and tenderly pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. Her paw unconsciously went up to Nick’s muzzle, gently caressing it. She pressed herself into his wide chest, acutely aware of how safe she felt while in his embrace. They stayed like that, lips locked together, for what seemed an eternity to Judy until Nick broke away from her, both of them panting hard.  
  
Judy blankly looked at her long-lost friend as her mind tried to re-engage.  
  
“You broke her, Nick,” snickered the sow as she looked at herself in her pocket mirror. She had just finished retouching her makeup, getting rid of the last of her disguise. The dress, wig and cane lay discarded next to her along with the sun hat. She was clad in a one piece black jumpsuit that clung tightly to her curvaceously fit form and had left the zipper tactically unzipped so that enough of her large bosom showed without being indecent.  
  
“I didn’t, Del, but that seemed the only way to get her to calm down.”  
  
“Yeah, you don’t look so calm yourself, buddy boy,” chortled the small fox, turning in the driver’s seat in order to face the rest of his passengers. “Get a room!”  
  
“Just catching up with my old friend here, Fin,” grinned Nick as he put his arm around Judy’s shoulders.  
  
As soon as she could speak, Judy shouted, “Nicholas Piberius Wilde! Sweet cheese and crackers! How dare you!” Nick cringed as she yelled in his ear.  
  
“Woah, all three names. You’re in deep doo-doo, Nick,” laughed Finnick as he stuck a toothpick between his teeth. “Hope this ride doesn’t take too long,” he quietly groused as he eyed the quarrelling couple. “These anti-smoking laws are killing me! I really could use a cig right now.”  
  
“Hold on there, Fluff!” Nick angrily retorted as he dug a finger in his ear while holding his other paw up to her face. “Can’t hear you over the ringing. Anyway, I don’t know why you should be upset when I’m the one who’s been wronged here.”  
  
Judy choked back an insult and refrained from hitting Nick again so that he could explain himself. Glaring at him, she crossed her arms and nodded for him to continue.  
  
“We agreed that you would come alone so that we could talk. Well, guess what?” Nick hotly fumed as he brought his face closer to hers, a hint of a snarl appearing on his muzzle, his lip curling up to show one of his fangs. “Your precious Jack had three sniper teams positioned around the area plus two fully-equipped backup units in riot gear stationed in the adjacent buildings. Hell! I’m glad I was prepared for such an eventuality.”  
  
Faced with these facts, Judy’s anger quickly dissipated as her head whirled with questions. “Huh? Three snipers teams? Two backup units? Why would he need all those personnel for a simple pickup? What do you mean ‘you were prepared’? You knew he was going to double cross you?” she asked in puzzled disbelief.  
  
Nick huffed as he deflated back into his seat, shrugged and cryptically replied, “Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.”  
  
“So, all that talk about not letting Jack know…”  
  
“I knew he was going to monitor the conversation, Carrots,” Nick said as he looked at his claws, “and I fully expected him not to keep his word. So, I prepared my own surprise by neutralizing his snipers and backup. Then, with Flash’s help, the view from the lookout area was temporarily blocked giving us enough time to extract you with a minimum of fuss.”  
  
Cackling as he waggled his eyebrows at her, he smugly added, “It’s called a hustle, sweetheart.”


End file.
